The Land of Ice
by anime.character.in.disguise
Summary: A frozen world that has never been brought to light. It's story untold. A boy concludes his destiny as he faces sorrow, heartbreak, and death on a mission he never thought he would have to complete. Personally created characters first. Original main...
1. Introductions

**Summary: A frozen world that has never been brought to light. It's story untold. A boy concludes his destiny as he faces sorrow, heartbreak, and death on a mission he never thought he would have to complete. Personally created characters first. Original main characters later.**

**Ok, this is my first successful fan-fic, so please correct me, critizise, praise, whatever the heck your little heart desires! Oh, and I would like to note that the "Naruto" world, characters, and story is not mine and all it's rights belong to it's ingenius creator!  
**

**Umm...I apologize, this first part is kind of boring, but you have to read it in order to understand the rest of the story! If you skip it…I will know…mwahahaha! XD**

_**Section One: The Village Hidden in the Snow**_

Ice. The land no one knew of.

Snow. The village hidden in this frozen landscape. This village was very small. A population of a mere ninety people; it was also young-- almost twenty-one, but it was thriving well.

Shenobi-- Ninja. The people that kept this tiny village alive. All ninety of them.

This village originated from the Land of Lightning's Village Hidden in the Clouds. One shenobi by the name of Haruko Inakura (who, in the end, turned out to be quite foolish) was inspired in his young age (around twenty-five) to create his own ninja utopia (though understand that his "inspiration" came from an extreme jealousy of his own Raikage). He committed to research on the subject and found a small peninsula very far to the north of the Land of Lightning. He and thirty other ninja-- Jounin and Chunin-- claimed the peninsula and together they started upon it the Village Hidden in the Snow calling it's place of rest the Land of Ice.

They very soon discovered the almost unbearable change in climate that took place every morning and evening during the winter, putting an understatement to the name "Land of Ice." All thirty ninja threatened to leave Haruko in his desolate village and move to warmer lands. Haruko pleaded that his people should give him three days to find a solution, so they did.

Haruko spent all seventy-two hours searching ancient documents and scrolls for an answer to their problem, when dawn came-- the morning that would end his time of redemption. His fingers trembled as he searched franticly to find a solution to keep his dream alive. Then, he stumbled across something. It was the Fusion Jutsu-- a forbidden jutsu. This allowed the user to combine a human body (the users' or another) with the body of another living being. He figured that combining a ninja with one of the three common forest animals in their region (the wolf, the polar bear, and the lynx) would give the subject the adequate survival skills to live in their frigid world. Although, not only was it a forbidden jutsu, but there was no way to make it permanent. Or was there?

Haruko read on. He needed to hurry. He could see the sun coming up over the horizon. He knew that his comrades would soon be there demanding his solution. Then, he found it! In a very small context, it said that in order to make the Fusion Jutsu permanent a three inch cut must be made on the left side of the body with a kunai knife that has been saturated in the blood of the creature that is being fused with the human. Next to this was something else that was written. Haruko tried to read it, but it had been smeared through age, making it illegible. He decided that this was not important. He also decided to overlook the fact that it was forbidden. He figured that his village was far enough away from any of the Five Great Shenobi Villages that it wouldn't matter. And it didn't. Or, so he thought…

Haruko tried the jutsu first on himself, finding it very successful. He then preformed it on all thirty Jounin who were very content with the results. Haruko divided the village into three tribes - the Wolf Tribe, the Bear Tribe, and the Lynx Tribe (although, each tribe did not consist of the same families). The villagers could now live comfortably as they built upon their small ninja nation. Very soon, other villages were established on the Land of Ice. Including the small fishing village to the east of the Village Hidden in the Snow, Oomaru.

There are a couple things to address about this jutsu. First of all, the Fusion Jutsu, when preformed, would produce a few "side-effects" in the human. Not only would the animal pass on their super-acute senses to their human hosts, but they also could give one some of their physical manifestations as well. For example the ears of the animal may appear, or a tail. Maybe the subject's eyes could change to look like their animal's eyes. They could have claws, even teeth like their animal. But not everyone would acquire all of these traits. Sometimes only a few permanent animal changes could occur, some not at all. It really depended on the person. The most common physical change was the ears.

Second, on the subject of multiplying in population. When two ninja who have had the jutsu preformed on them have a child, the child will not automatically acquire the animal traits of his or her parents. The jutsu would have to be preformed on the child separately and the parents would decide what tribe to put him or her in. In most common incidents the parents would be from the same tribe and would put their child in the same tribe as well, but sometimes the parents would be from different tribes. This was when they would have to decide. Finally, once the jutsu is preformed, the human subject obtains the ability to "take on" their animal form for a lengthened period of time. The experience of the ninja and their chakra levels will determine how difficult it will be to maintain their animal form.

In the center of the Village Hidden in the Snow there was a small Ninja Academy. There were never more than ten students attending there. This meant that the sensei teaching the future ninja there would be able to spend more time with each individual student making it very easy for the students to learn quickly and graduate early.

Like usual, when the students graduated into the Genin class, they were separated into squads and were given a Jounin squad leader. They would be trained by this sensei-- taking on missions, training with individual exercises and drills, always on the challenge. Although, a problem occurred. Once a sensei believed that his squad members were ready for the Chunin exams, they found out that the trip to the elemental land hosting the exam twice a year was too far for anyone to travel and they would not have been able to make it. So, Haruko (now appointed "Lord Inakura") decided to host his own unofficial Chunin exams at the Village Academy. It worked out beautifully. The young Genin would become Chunin and move on, continuing to protect their beloved village.

_End…Chapter One: Introductions_

**Shigure: Hey, when do we come in?**

**Sora: Yeah, seriously. Maybe I should just go to The Haunted Alchemist's fan-fic instead!**

**Just calm down guys! You come in next.**

**Sora: Ok, good because I don't think I could handle being an alchemist.**

**Shigure: Sora, you can hardly handle being a ninja. What makes you think that-**

**Hey! Shut up! You're going to give stuff away! You know how much I hate that!**

**Anyway...**

**R&R please!**


	2. Shigure, Sora, & Yuri

**Now it will get a little more interesting. I hope…TT**

**Sora: YAY! It's our turn!**

**Shigure: Geez, Sora, calm down.**

**Yuri: Yes, or we might have to force you up in a tree…smirk**

**Sora: NOOOO!**

**You're doing it again!**

**Shigure: Doing what?**

**Ugh, never mind, just shut up…**

Not to worry, dear reader, but there is a main character to this unusual story. Now, twenty years after the establishment of the village, we are introduced to a boy turning thirteen from the Wolf Tribe. His name is--

"Shigure! Hey Shigure!"

Shigure Nomura. Shigure's best friends were the two other boys in his squad.

"Hey, Sora! Wait up!"

Sora Hirogawa; age twelve; Wolf Tribe--

"Are you coming, Yuri?"

"Y-yes...I'm coming."

--and Yuri Sato; age twelve; Bear Tribe. The three boys were on their way to the designated meeting spot in the woods where they were going to celebrate Shigure's thirteenth birthday by playing his favorite game of "Hide-and-Seek." Their sensei, Kisho Hashimoto, age thirty-two of the Lynx Tribe, occasionally liked to use this as a ninja exercise. The young Genin must use any ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu technique necessary to hide from the chosen "seeker." Lately, it was partially for fun, since Kisho believed that the boys were almost ready for the Chunin exams (except maybe Sora, he still needed a little work, as one will see later). He knew this exercise had become too childish for them. Kisho made an exception for today because it was Shigure's birthday into teen-hood.

The three boys ran to their meeting spot and, sure enough, there was their sensei apparently waiting impatiently for them in the middle of their clearing with the snow up to his ankles. It wasn't as cold that day as it usually was. It was actually kind of sad. Spring was ending and the snow, which was normally shin to knee-deep, was melting and the beautiful, glistening ice that coated the trees was slowly, but surely, disappearing.

"Aw! Kisho-sensei beat us again!" exclaimed Shigure.

"He normally does, Shigure." said Yuri almost in a whisper. Yuri was the smallest of the squad, in age and height reaching only four feet and three inches tall. He really only talks to the ones he knows best like Shigure, Sora and Kisho, but Sora especially. He never really has much to say, unless it is something worth saying.

"Of course I did. I think you guys are slowing down! Getting lazy, are we?" Kisho looked at them almost disapprovingly, but they soon saw a playful twinkle in his eye.

"We are not, Kisho-sensei! I think you're just getting faster," said Shigure.

"Seriously, Sensei, now-a-days you are hard to beat," said Sora. Kisho laughed and then said, "Stop trying to flatter me and let's get this game...um 'exercise', I mean, started," he smiled, "Oh yes, happy birthday, Shigure!"

"Thank you, Sensei."

Now, Shigure and Sora are hard to explain. Their personalities are very much alike, considering their both from the Wolf Tribe. They liked to joke around and have a good time, but they were often very serious in different ways. Shigure-- thoughtful. Sora--calm. Especially when they would talk to each other about certain things. There was always a special connection between Shigure and Sora that they, unfortunately, would never understand.

Kisho appointed Shigure as the first "seeker" (since it was his birthday). Shigure never really liked being "seeker." It was always harder to find his ninja companions than to hide from them. Unless Kisho was playing. In that case, you don't want to be hiding or seeking (which was always the case because he would always play).

Kisho was a very hard-working sensei. With no children of his own, he soon fell in love with teaching the graduates from the Academy. He was a tough sensei, being one of the first thirty ninja to establish the village, but he stood by the guidelines that he was to push his students past their physical limits. He also knew that there were other limits to this teaching method. If you pushed a student too far, it can lead to frustration, hate, and failure, which is something that Kisho refused to allow in his squad.

Shigure began to count backwards from one-hundred and the three "hiders" hurried off to find their hiding spots. Yuri would normally hide in the water under the ice, but, because there was none to be found, he favored being very high up in the trees. Sora and Shigure preferred dark, shadowy places to hide, normally in the frozen undergrowth or sometimes buried in the snow all together. Kisho liked to hide among rocks using the genjutsu technique Rock Formation with which he visually disguises himself as a rock making it almost impossible to find him out the groups of hundreds of rocks. He, some how, always managed to find these groups when he wished to use this technique during hide-and-seek.

So all three assumed their positions. Shigure finished counting. He immediately transited into his wolf form. Surprisingly, the students of the current Genin class were the ones who could maintain their other forms the longest in their tribes. Lord Inakura had just recently been trying to figure out why this is. Why these Genin children could control the permanent jutsu given to them almost twice as long as an experienced Jounin could. After twenty years, Lord Inakura finally decided to get to work in translating the smeared writing on the scroll he had taken the jutsu from, hopefully to find some answers. He discovered that with this permanent jutsu, every generation will become increasingly more like the animal inside of them. He read on that in a few years he would no longer have to perform the jutsu on newborn children because it would begin to be passed down trough the DNA of the parents. And, within a few decades the human half of his people will start to dissipate and eventually disappear completely, leaving them as nothing but animals. Only now did Lord Inakura begin to truly understand the curse that he brought upon himself and his followers.

_End…Chapter Two: Shigure, Sora, and Yuri_


	3. Hide and Seek, Part 1

**Shigure: Yes! I love this game! (growls with excitement)(ears twitch)**

**Sora: We know, Shigure... please don't sugar-coat it...**

**Shigure: Sorry...(sit in snow)(wimper)**

Shigure began his hunt. He knew that all of the current "hiders" would have used the genjutsu Light Footing which would make their tracks in the snow instantly disappear. He couldn't rely completely on his eyes. So, he lifted his nose into the air and drew in a long breath. He caught all three of their scents instantly and he could tell which direction they were coming from. It was a requirement that you find all of your teammates, and that the teammates you find first are to help you find the others, so he figured the most logical technique would be to start with the easiest find.

He started in Sora's direction. Sora could hear him coming. Though Shigure was still fairly far away from him, Sora began to panic. He did not want to be found first and forced to become the loathed "seeker." Every technique he would have thought of in a normal circumstance completely left his mind. He could only think of one jutsu, but he wasn't sure if it would work quite right since he was under the snow. Shigure's almost inaudible footsteps were coming closer. Sora had to do something, so he performed the Replacement Jutsu, replacing his body with a giant icicle that was high up in a-

_Oh, man…why'd I have to do that? Now I'm stuck in this…extremely…tall…tree. _Sora thought as he gazed far down at Shigure who was now digging

through Sora's snowdrift. Sora knew he had to move, but all the ninja training in the world would never get him over his fear of heights. He couldn't let go of the tree.

_What is this?_,Shigure thought as he kept on digging, _ah, an icicle covered in Sora's scent. He must have used this for a Replacement Jutsu. But that would mean that-- _Shigure looked up and, sure enough, there was Sora clinging to the trunk of the tree, shaking like a leaf with sweat beading down his face. He looked down at Shigure who was beaming.

"Ok, ok! S-so you found me! I'm just glad that I don't have to s-stay in this…tree."

Shigure laughed, "So now I suppose you will want me to show you a way down, is that it?" an almost teasing grin crossed his jaws.

"Um…yeah, that would be v-very nice, Shigure," Sora glared down at Shigure, but started to lose his grip on the tree.

"Just do the Replacement Jutsu again with the icicle. That would put you back on the ground."

"I would do that, Shigure, but, if you haven't noticed, my hands are definitely not free to perform a jutsu and...I'M SLIPPING OFF THE FREAKIN' TREE!" Sora started to dig his fingers and heels into the bark of the tree.

"Sora...there's a branch right underneath you. You can just drop down to it."

"Ugh...Shigure..."

"What?"

" 'Drop' is not a very comforting word right now!"

"Oh, sorry." Shigure smiled that teasing smile again as Sora gingerly reached one foot out and found the branch. He put both feet on it and quickly did the Replacement Jutsu again. There was a poof of smoke and Sora found himself on the ground at Shigure's feet.

"Ah...land. Sweet, hard, solid land." Sora knelt down, planted his face in the snow, and sighed heavily.

"Sora, if you're going to be a true ninja someday, you have to be over this fear of heights."

"Hey," Sora pulled his head out of the snow and wiped his face on his shirt, glaring up at Shigure, "you're scared of heights too!"

"Yeah, but I don't have a phobia towards them like you do." Shigure raised an eyebrow to Sora who had sat down in the snow and crossed his arms.

"Remember, Sora, we still need to work together to find Yuri and Kisho-sensei."

"Fine..." Sora stood up and brushed some of the snow off of him.

"Um...Sora--" Suddenly the icicle, which was no longer attached to the tree due to a certain someone's jutsu, came crashing down on Sora's head!

"OW! Geez..." Sora rubbed his head and glanced up at the tree.

Shigure had to keep himself from bursting into laughter, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Shigure heard Sora curse under his breath and he laughed slightly to himself. Suddenly, both of them sneezed at the same time. They shrugged it off and Shigure lifted his nose into the air once more.

"What? This can't be..."

"What's wrong, Shigure?"

"It seems that I've lost Yuri's scent all together! He was going to be my next target. Where could he have gone?"

"Or what jutsu could he have used?" Sora suggested. He looked down at his wolf friend.

"What? There is no such thing. A jutsu to make your scent disappear? Impossible." Shigure scanned through the trees above him.

"Hey, wait! What's that over there?" Sora pointed towards a shady figure not but twenty feet away from them.

"Huh?" Both boys started cautiously in it's direction.

"Oh, it's only a tree, Sora...a very small tree...?" Compared to the trees towering around them, this tree was a bonsai. It only came up to Sora's chin.

_Something isn't right_. Shigure walked up to the tree and took on his human form. He looked closer at the tree and drew in it's scent, "Sora, this isn't a tree."

"Shigure, it has bark, branches, and leaves. It's a tree."

"Wait a second, Sora. Do any of the other trees around here have leaves?"

"Um...no."

"Hmm..." Shigure grinned and tickled gently under one of the branches. The tree quivered and seemed to chuckle. It then changed back into what it really was.

"Yuri? Disguised as a tree! But, how?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, Yuri. Your scent completely disappeared! No genjutsu can do that!"

"No...because it wasn't a genjutsu..." said Yuri.

"What?" said Sora and Shigure in unison.

"First, I used the ninjutsu that my grandma taught me: Beast Style: Constriction of the Senses on your noses. Then I used the genjutsu False Leaf to become a tree. B-but I guess neither one could have fooled you, huh?"

"You fooled Sora." Shigure smiled. Sora blushed red.

_End…Chapter Three: Hide-and-Seek, Part One_

**Sora: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that last remark...--+**

**Shigure: (snicker to self)**

**(roll eyes) Please R&R!**


	4. Hide and Seek, Part 2

**Thank you soo much for the review, xekii! Brain hugs to my first reviewer! XDDD LOL  
**

"Ok guys, we need to start looking for Sensei." 

Yuri nodded and they all started off in search of Kisho. They knew that he was going to hide amongst the rocks almost as well as they knew that Sora was afraid of heights. Kisho liked to use this rock technique because he made it into a mind game for his students. His procedure was to first set traps on and around some of the rocks in the area and then disguise himself as a rock as well. The student's job was to find the correct rock that was their sensei in disguise. If they didn't, they would set off his traps and have to avoid them…or fail trying.

They approached a rock wall that had a pile of fallen rocks at the foot of it.

"Is he serious! There are over a hundred rocks here; how are we ever supposed to find him without getting killed first!"

"Well, Sora, not all of these rocks have traps set for them; see--" Shigure reached down and picked up a small, smooth stone. It was only after he had picked it up that he realized that the stone was red hot. Shigure cried out in pain and dropped the stone…right where Kisho wanted him to. It burned through a thin rope that snapped and suddenly, four kunai knives were flying at them out of nowhere. All three dropped to the ground as the knives flew over them. These projectiles were stopped by a big rock that was behind them. This cut a rope that had been laid across it which triggered three other ropes to go off and the next thing they knew, the boys were hanging from the trees above them-- two of them by the ankle and one, unfortunately, by the tail (two guesses for who it was).

"Well, since you obviously won't be able to find me now, I guess I'll have to find you." Kisho said as he jumped down from one of the trees above.

"W-what! Sensei? But we thought-but I thought-" Shigure said as he dangled from his ankle (ok, one guess). He was speechless as he kept looking between his sensei and the rocks.

"Yes, Shigure, that is what you thought. You thought you had me all figured out and that I would be hiding in the rocks just like every time before," Kisho's lynx ears twitched, "You see, every day your mind is telling you something that it believes is right for the situation. That is how we were born. But, as ninja, you must train your mind to think outside of the ordinary. You must always be ready for the unexpected. If you're not, well it can get you into quite a tangle." The sensei smirked as though he were laughing at his own joke. The boys glanced around at each other.

"Ok, ok, Sensei, we understand, we understand! Can we please get down from here now!" This was coming from Sora who was the unfortunate to be caught by the tail.

"I'm not so sure. Are you going to remember this exercise and your lesson learned during future challenges?"

They all sighed in unison. "Yes, Sensei." Although they were in unison, Sora's voice was a little more stressed than the others. More like, a little more "pain-filled" than the others.

Kisho threw a shuruken at the ground, slicing a rope which dropped the boys on their heads.

"Ugh!" It came in unison again.

Kisho smiled. "Well, I suppose we should restart this exercise. Who is the new 'seeker', Shigure?" He eyed Sora as if he already knew.

Shigure turned to Sora and smirked.

"N-no! I hate being 'seeker'! It's so much easier to hide."

"Sora, I'm serious, the Chunin exams start tomorrow. If you don't conquer your fears and you don't find a way to bring up your self-confidence, you won't be able to make the cut and you will end up stuck-- still a Genin while your friends have moved on to the Chunin level," Kisho sighed, "I have confidence in your ability and skill, Sora; it's your emotions that concern me. I don't want to watch you fail because of something like that." Kisho looked around at all three of them. "In fact, I don't want to see any of you fail this exam. After our exercise is finished, we will, hopefully, have reviewed over most of the essential elements that you may have forgotten. I hope you will all remember today and yesterday and the year behind us that first taught you all that you know."

Everyone smiled, except Sora. He was looking down at the ground. Sora's confidence was one issue that was not normally discussed. Sora may be a good fighter, friend, and wolf. He may have a general mindset of a shenobi. But, he could never break his barrier of fear and lower self-confidence. This being one reason that Sora and Shigure are so drawn to each other as friends. Whenever Sora would be in a mood of despair, Shigure would come in, give him a big hug, and flash him a smile. A smile filled with more compassion and love than any other friend in the world. It was Shigure's smile that brought them together in the first place.

_End…Chapter Four: Hide-and-Seek, Part Two_

**I hope you've enjoyed the last few chapters as much as I have! **

**Sora: Whatever, you've slaved for hours writing about us!**

**Shigure: Seriously, you should take a break...good lord it's like all you can think about is this damn story!**

**Well, that's because it IS all I think about! Unless you want me to start on another story instead...**

**Shigure and Sora: NO NO NO! THAT'S OK!**

**Sora: Um…we are aware of your amazing ability to not finish stories-**

**Shigure: -and we'd rather you complete ours'…**

**Sora: Yeah, you can't just leave us hanging like this!**

**Shigure, Sora, and Yuri: WHAT WOULD WE DO WITHOUT YOU?**

**That's more like it…**

**PLEASE R&R!**


	5. A Glimpse of the Past

**Sora: Hey, this is the part where you get to see us as little kids! YAY!**

**Shigure: Yeah…woo hoo…(shutters)**

**Sora: What's your problem, Shigure? Oh…is this the part where-**

**Shigure: Hey! Don't you say another word!**

**Thank you, Shigure. **

Shigure and Sora first started attending the Village Academy at the age of nine (Yuri-- eight and a half, he would be nine that coming January). They knew each other fairly well because they were in the same tribe, but a friendship never really came about at first. Actually, Sora first became friends with Yuri. Their partnership was unexplainable. All anyone knew was that they talked to each other all the time about a lot of things.

After one year in the Academy, their Chunin scholar sensei, Makoto Fujimoto, was having them practice an exercise. The class crossed a bridge that was fashioned over a wide stream, but Makoto stayed on the opposite side.

"Ok, class, I introduce you to the balance beam. The object of this exercise is to walk across it without falling off. Pretty simple, right?" He motioned toward a two-inch-wide, rounded beam that was stretched between two short poles on either side of the stream. It was the middle of the summer, so the water was running fast, clear and fresh, but it was still pretty cold. One would definitely not want to swim in it. Also considering there was an infinite amount of large rocks at the bottom.

"If you do happen to fall off, remember to lift up your legs before you hit the water. If your feet get caught in those, rocks the swift waters could tear some of your toes off." His students could tell he was not kidding. Some of the Genin were looking curiously in the direction of his feet, hoping their sensei still had all of his toes.

"We will start alphabetically-- Takeshi Arakawa; you're first."

Takeshi stepped forward and started down the beam. After about a yard down it, he began to lose balance and jumped backward in an attempt not to land in the water. He barely landed on the edge of the tall stream bank. Some of the class broke out in laughter.

"That's ok, Takeshi. Try again."

This time Takeshi made it across and so did the girl that went after him, Kumiko Jioro.

"Sora Hirogawa; you're next."

Sora gingerly stepped up to the beam, when, suddenly, one of the other Chunin from the Academy came running up to Sora's sensei. Makoto held up his hand to Sora as a signal for him to wait.

"Makoto, you need to come to the council room, now! It's an emergency meeting called by Lord Inakura."

"Ok, Ryo, I'm coming. Class, you may continue with this exercise. Kumiko, here's my clipboard. Continue calling out the names."

"Yes, sir!" Makoto then hurried off to the council room.

"Alright, Sora, go ahead." said Kumiko. Sora inched away at the beam. He knew he shouldn't look down, but he did. He saw the terrible distance down, the deadly rocks, and the rushing water; it's sound filled his ears.

_I can't do this…I have to go back…it's too far…no, no… I need to finish this…for Yuri_. He continued farther down the beam, but the cheering of those behind him and the roar of the water underneath him started to crowd his mind. His heart started to pound. And then, one of his feet slipped. A sudden fear struck him as he struggled to stay on the beam. It was too late. He had plunged head-first into the water. Time seemed to slow as the class

waited to see him pop out of the water and shake the liquid out of his ears…but he didn't. They didn't see anyone come up. Before anybody could say anything, someone jumped into the water.

"Wait! Shigure!" Everyone peered down into the water. Kumiko's eyes filled with worried tears. Takeshi attempted to put his arm around her in comfort, but she pushed him away.

"Someone should go get Makoto-sensei!" someone shouted. This was Takeshi's queue, so he ran as fast as he could to get Makoto as they still awaited for Sora and Shigure to surface.

"C'mon guys…," breathed all the anxious students.

Suddenly, Shigure burst out of the water gasping for air. He had his arm around Sora's waist. He quickly pulled Sora and himself up on the shorter sandbank below the higher one where everyone was gazing down at them. Shigure immediately turned Sora on his back and listened to see if he was breathing.

"Sora? I know you're still there. C'mon Sora…" Shigure opened Sora's mouth, closed his nose and gave Sora CPR. He listened again. Nothing. He compressed Sora's chest a few times. Still nothing. He repeated mouth-to-mouth and this time he got a response. Sora's eyes blinked open and he began to cough up mouthfuls of water. He looked up at Shigure who was smiling down at him. That smile. His green eyes soft and his furry ears laid back. Sora also smiled.

"T-thank you, Shigure."

"You're welcome, Sora." Shigure helped Sora back up the bank, hailing cheers from their classmates, when Makoto and a few other Chunin rushed towards them.

"Is everything alright! What happened?"

Kumiko chimed in. "Sora fell in; he wasn't coming back up so Shigure jumped in and saved him! To put it simply, sir."

Makoto looked over at Shigure, "Is that true? Did you actually save Sora?"

Shigure nodded as he helped Sora up. He had his arm around Shigure's neck for support. It seemed Sora had sliced his leg open on the rocks in the water and it was quite painful. They both sat down on the ground.

"Ok, class, I think we'll finish this exercise tomorrow. Let's head back to the classroom."

The students that were still on the other side of the stream avoided the beam and crossed the bridge. Makoto knelt down and examined Sora's wound.

"We should get you to the nurse. She should take care of this." The cut ran along his calf. It wasn't to terribly deep, but it definitely hit the right veins. He had lost a lot of blood. Both of them shook the water out of their hair and ears in unison as Kumiko walked over to them and sat next to her sensei.

"Hey, Shigure! Where'd you learn to revive Sora like that? I thought he was a goner."

"Oh, that? My dad taught it to me. He said it's always good to know in an emergency."

"Wow, that's so cool!"

Makoto stood up and started walking back to his class. _I don't understand. Why did Shigure use normal CPR? He could have used the Reviving Jutsu on Sora. He knows that one pretty well. It just doesn't make sense_. Little did he know that Shigure wouldn't have an explanation for it either.

Yuri who had seen the whole thing rushed over to Sora and Shigure, "Are you ok, Sora?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Yuri. Well, except for my leg." He squeezed his calf and winced.

"Um, Yuri, do you want to help me carry Sora to Nurse Yumi?"

Yuri nodded and the two boys carried Sora between them to the infirmary. From then on, all three of them were friends. Later did Shigure and Yuri find out that Sora's father had been beating him. This explained his confidence problem. He was used to being scared and degraded. This brought their friendship even closer together. They made a vow to be by each other's side and protect each other through the blood, sweat, and tears of being a ninja.

It was their strong bonds that led the Ninja Council to put them on the same squad with Kisho as their sensei. At first, they were against the idea. They figured that the boys were too strongly bonded. If something had happened and it would tear one away, it would tear the rest of the squad apart. But, through observation, they decided that Shigure, Sora, and Yuri would have overlooked the fact that one of their friends was gone. Maybe all it took was the pure memory of that one person to keep him alive in their hearts.

_End…Chapter Five: A Glimpse of the Past  
_  
**Sora: Oh, yeah…now I remember…hey, wait, that means-**

**Shigure: That means, what?**

**Sora: You stole my first kiss!**

**Shigure: WHAT? That was not a kiss! I thought you would have been a little more thankful, I mean since I DID save your life, after all…-.-+**

**Sora: It was too a kiss. You just aren't wanting to admit it! XD**

**Shigure: Oh, please! You just want me to say that I enjoyed it or something sick like that!**

**Sora: THERE! You said it! You know you liked kissing me…(evil smirk)**

**Yuri: That is repulsive, Sora…but probably true…**

**Shigure: Shut up!  
**


	6. The Last Mission

So, after their game…um "exercise" of hide-and-seek, they all were about to go home, but before they did, Kisho reminded them of something.

"Alright guys, remember, tonight is our night to bring in the village fish from the sea port."

"Oh yeah. I guess we forgot, Sensei," said Shigure.

"How could we have? It's our last mission before the exams at the Academy tomorrow, remember," said Sora.

"Ugh! How did I forget all of this important stuff? I must be having a slight case of memory loss, Sora. Here, check inside my head. Is my brain still there?" Shigure pointed towards his ear and Sora and Yuri laughed.

"Oh yeah, I was thinking about this yesterday, Sensei, and I was just wondering-- do you know where the Chunin exams are being held for the Five Great Shenobi Nations this semester?" asked Shigure.

"Um…that was kind of random, but, yes, they're in the Land of Fire's Village Hidden in the Leaves. Why?"

"Just curiosity, I guess." Shigure shrugged and Kisho turned to look at all of them.

"Ok, guys, listen. I know that normally I would come with you, but I have decided to let you go by yourselves. You've grown up and you're all a lot stronger. So, I believe you can handle this one on your own." Everyone smiled. Kisho had never let them tackle a mission on their own before, "Bringing back the fish has always been a simple task. You'll be fine." Kisho then glanced over at Yuri who's smile had faded and a look of worry had taken it's place.

"Yuri? Are you ok?" he asked.

Yuri nodded solemnly.

"Sensei, are you sure that we're ready for a mission on our own?"

"Chill out, Sora. Sensei knows what he's doing," said Shigure.

"That's right, I do." And with that the conversation ended. Shigure, Sora, and Yuri went

home, informed their parents of their journey, and packed some food to take with them. They re-met with Kisho at the village gate. He handed Shigure their mission scroll.

"Now, remember your formations."

"Yes, Sensei," it came in unison.

"And don't let your emotions get the better of you." He glanced in Sora's direction.

"Yes, Sensei."

"And don't-"

"Sensei, with all due respect, you've taught us everything that you know. We've reviewed over it. Don't worry. I mean, you are the one that thinks we're ready for the Chunin exams tomorrow," said Shigure.

"Yes, that is true." Kisho rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "This will be your last mission. I wish you all the best of luck."

Yuri, who looked as though he was about to cry, ran up to Kisho and flung his arms around his waist, choking back his tears.

"Yuri? What has gotten into you! Is everything alright?" Sora and Shigure exchanged curious glances as Kisho knelt down to the sad, little ninja.

"I…apologize, Kisho-sensei…I just…" Yuri looked back at Shigure and Sora. Sora could tell that there was something that Yuri knew that he wasn't telling them.

As one had noticed earlier, Yuri only fully opened up to Sora. Shigure knew this and, even though it is almost unexplainable, he understood and respected it.

Yuri backed down from Kisho, when Sora and Shigure came up behind him and pulled all four of them into a group hug.

"Don't worry, Kisho-sensei, we'll be back!" Shigure smiled, his green eyes glistening in the dim sunlight.

"I know you will all do an excellent job." Kisho smiled, but glanced down at Yuri who was squished in the middle. Yuri had never acted out like that. His behavior was beginning to concern Kisho, Sora, and Shigure.

"Alright, you should get a head start if you want to get back before midnight."

The three Genin backed up, formed a straight line in front of their sensei, and saluted him in the traditional bow.

"Yes, sir!" Shigure and Sora smiled. They all turned and started down the path to the sea. Sora and Shigure turned around and waved, but Yuri only glanced back sadly.

Yuri's unusual mood seemed to be effecting Sora and Shigure. For the first half of their hour-long journey, everyone remained quiet…until Shigure couldn't take it anymore. He stepped in front of Yuri.

"Ok, Yuri, what's wrong?"

"It's…nothing, Shigure…"

Sora gave Shigure a look, as if to say "Let me try". Shigure backed away from them and let Sora work his magic.

"What is it, Yuri? You know you can tell me," said Sora.

"N-no…I can't, Sora…"

Sora looked a little hurt by this. Yuri would tell him anything-- everything.

"Why the secrecy all of the sudden?…We know that you know something that we don't-- that I don't."

Yuri looked into Sora's eyes and then turned to Shigure. Then, Yuri did something he knew he would regret later, "No…I don't 'know' anything, Sora…" He brushed past Sora and continued walking. Shigure and Sora followed farther behind him.

"What was that, Sora? What is it that he would know?" asked Shigure.

"Well," Sora brought himself to a whisper, "I'm not really supposed to tell you this, but…I think it's for the best. Yuri…he sometimes has these visions, sort of-- ok, that isn't the best way to put it, but…well, on occasion, he looks down at the ground, his eyes glaze over and then, instantly, he knows what's coming next. What could happen after this moment. He could even know that we're talking now. It can get pretty scary sometimes."

"What? That's impossible. He'd have to be psychic or something weird like that. I've seen a psychic. Yuri is not psychic. That's obvious." Shigure shuttered at the thought of the door-to-door psychic that came to his house once. "Besides, of course he knows we're talking, with how loud you are." They glanced up at Yuri who was definitely not trying to listen in on their conversation. He looked lost in his thoughts. Like he was arguing with himself about something.

"I do wish he would talk to me more. I would like to be closer to him…like you are." Shigure glanced over at Sora.

"Why can't you just be satisfied with how close we are, Shigure. I mean, you did save my life, remember?"

Shigure smiled and wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulders. He looked down and his smile began to fade, "I…I don't know why, Sora. It's just…" He paused and looked up at his friend, "there's a foreign feeling inside of me. It's like I'm missing something. Like there's a big hole right in the middle of my soul."

"Maybe it's just one of those conscience things that you have to find someday. And once you do, you'll feel whole again. You'll be able to tackle life head-on once more; just like you did that day when you pulled me out of the water. " They both smiled at each other.

Then, something caught Shigure's ear. He stopped walking and was attempting to figure out what it was.

"Shigure? What is it?"

Yuri turned towards them.

Shigure listened closely, but the noise was gone, "It was nothing; don't worry about it."

After another half-hour, they found themselves in the oceanic fishing village, Uomaru.

"Alright, we're here!"

"Finally!" Sora threw a smile to Shigure.

The squad made it's way to the village master, Koroku Tsuga, who accepted their mission scroll and directed them to their village's three bushels of fish. Understand, the people of Uomaru were not fused with animals as the ninja of the Village Hidden in the Snow were. Once the warmer fishing season was over, the small population of fishermen and women would travel to the southern corner of the Land of Ice to escape the extreme cold.

Shigure, Sora, and Yuri all took one of the huge fish baskets and strapped them to their backs. They had to hurry if they were going to get the fish back to the village in good time. They thanked the village master and hurried off with their fish.

_End…Chapter Six: The Last Mission_

**Shigure: So, Yuri are you going to look into your "crystal ball" and tell me my future? XD**

**Yuri: … (turns into bear form)(sits in the snow)**

**Sora: Shigure, that is not nice! Yuri is already in a bad mood! Don't make it worse! (pick Yuri up)(pat Yuri on the head)(to Yuri) Don't listen to Shigure. He's just in a bad mood, too.**

**Shigure: Hell yeah I'm in a bad mood! You accused me of taking your first kiss!**

**Sora: Um…I thought we had been over this…**


	7. Flames, Death, & Perception

**Sora: Ooo this chapter is the intense one right?**

**Um…yeah. This one and the one after, I think. Why?**

**Sora: I was just seeing if I could get away with telling the reader stuff. :D**

**Shigure: Sora, why'd you do that, you're just going to make the author mad!**

**Sora: I know.**

**grrrr……+**

The boys approached their village an hour later…but, it was only a couple seconds later when they wished they hadn't. The tall gate, charred and brittle, crumbled before them to reveal the remains of their village. It had been burned. Almost to the ground. Only a few walls of their houses were still upright, but the fire was still working at them with all it's destructive power. Then, their Genin animal instincts kicked in-- In the case of an emergency—conceal existence, first. Emotion, later. They retreated toward the trees, remembering to take their baskets of fish with them, just incase they had a follower.

They listened to the few ghostly screams that came from the corners of the village. Enemy ninja had invaded. They could hear some of them approaching, so they ran deeper into the forest. Sora took the lead and brought them to a cave.

"Sora, this isn't right! We can't hide while our village is dying! We have to do something!" Shigure screamed.

"Shigure, we are Genin. Not Jounin. Not even Chunin. If the ninja out there managed to take down our entire village within a few hours, they must be incredibly strong. Face the facts-- we are up against an army of enemy Jounin…there is nothing we can do."

Shigure sighed in defeat and sat down on a rock in the cave. He closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fists. Shigure was not one to cry. Neither Sora, nor Yuri had ever seen Shigure cry. Because he never really became emotional, he would always keep those subtle emotions balled up inside of him. Although, this was no subtle emotion. Shigure could feel a mixture of anger and hate with fear and sadness bubbling up inside of him. He couldn't find a calm way to express how he felt, so he grabbed his knees and squeezed until he could feel the bones in his legs beginning to creak under the pressure. Sora could sense Shigure's pain. He walked up behind him and touched his shoulder. Shigure cringed. He was shaking.

"Shigure, I know you feel terrible right now…but just remember--"

"I know! You're here for me and you can help me if I need it! I know!…I know…" A tear fell from Shigure on the floor. "It's all over…everything…everyone …gone…" Shigure looked down. Hot tears were streaming down his face. An incredible sadness entered Sora and Yuri, but while Sora was comforting Shigure, Yuri was standing behind them. He had gone pale and he had an almost ill expression on his face. Sora glanced back at Yuri.

"Huh? Yuri…you look like you're going to be sick."

Shigure looked up. Just then, he started to remember what Sora had said-- "I'm not really supposed to tell you this, but…I think it's for the best. Yuri…he sometimes has these visions, sort of-- ok, that isn't the best way to put it, but…well, on occasion, he knows what's coming next."_…Coming…next? So…Yuri knew…he knew this was going to happen. That's why he was acting so strange…he knew that the village was going to be destroyed._

Shigure also glanced back at Yuri with an almost angry-suspicious look. Sora caught on to Shigure's thoughts and walked up to Yuri, "Yuri…please…tell me the truth…" Sora brought himself to a whisper, "Did…you…know--" Suddenly, there was an explosion somewhere in the village that made them jump. They moved back farther in the cave. Sora and Shigure looked down at Yuri. He couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't going to lie again.

"I…I'm…sorry…I'm so sorry!" Yuri broke down. Tears cress-crossed his cheeks and he began to sweat. He crouched down against the wall of the cave and began to sob into his arms. Shigure had a look of anger and disbelief on his face. He turned away from his two best friends in an attempt to cool off. Sora knelt down to Yuri.

"Why didn't you tell us? You know we could have stopped this from happening."

Yuri shook his head violently, "No, we couldn't have! You should know the best-- if we had tried, we would have changed the future! I'm not allowed to do that, Sora!"

"Not…allowed?" Shigure began to calm down. He sat next to Sora in front of Yuri, "What do you mean 'not allowed'?"

Then Yuri had a painful expression on his face as if he had said too much. He could see the determination in Shigure's eyes, so he gave in.

"My family has an advanced bloodline. It's the power of perception. Apparently I inherited it and there are certain rules that come with it, ok…"

Shigure glanced at Sora. Yuri noticed the guilty look in their eyes, "Don't feel bad, Sora. I know that Shigure knows. I knew that you were going to end up telling him."

"I'm sorry, Yuri. I thought he should know."

"I understand, Sora. Don't worry about it."

Yuri glanced up at Shigure. It was only then that Shigure noticed a strange, misty glaze over Yuri's eyes, "Well, does that mean that you can tell us what's going to happen to us next?"

"No, Shigure, I can't," Yuri closed his eyes, "If I did, we would still have the percentage that we might change the future…that would disturb the peace of the cosmos."

"Oh…" Shigure looked sadly over to Sora. "So we can't even know if we'll make it out of this alive?" He glanced up at the cave entrance.

Yuri looked torn.

"No, Shigure…you can't know…I'm sorry." Tears stung Yuri's eyes once more.

_End…Chapter Seven: Flames, Death, & Perception_

**Sora: I told you it was intense! And oh so sad! (sniffles)**

**Shut up, Sora! I can't stand it when my own characters give away the story +  
**

**Sora: What? I'm stating an opinion. (smiles)  
**

**(sigh) I know, I'm just really stressed out right now…**

**Shigure: Like I said. You're killing yourself writing this story!**

**I am not! I have to finish this! I am going to break my habit!**

**(cheers and applause in back round )**


	8. Through Blood

**Sora: Ahhh! NO! This is the sad part! Hold me, Shigure! (throws self into Shigure's arms)**

**Shigure: Ummm…o.O**

**Ok, guys calm down. I'm not one to stand for "lemon" yaoi fan-fics. XD**

**Shigure: (drops Sora) HEY!**

**Just kidding, Shigure .**

**Sora: ow…Shigure…:'(**

**Shigure: (look down at Sora) Oh, I'm sorry, Sora, I'm sorry! You aren't hurt are you? (quickly pick up Sora)**

**Sora: No, thanks though… (cuddles in Shigure's shoulder)**

**Yuri: You never said anything about normal yaoi fan-fics, now did you…?**

**Yuri! Shush!**

After a few hours in the cave, the burning stopped and the screaming ceased. Everything…was gone. Everyone was dead. Their parents. Their families. Their classmates. Makoto, their teacher. Even their beloved sensei—Kisho.

"Well…I don't think we should sit around. We need to get out of here and check the damages." Shigure stood from being curled up on the ground with his friends. For all they knew (well, except Yuri) this could be their last night together. Sora and Yuri also got up.

"Yeah, let's get out of here. I don't think I can stand much more of this," said Sora. Yuri was silent and intended to stay that way. He had talked more than he probably had in his entire life.

They walked solemnly out of the cave and back to the village, leaving their fish in the cave. They gazed sadly upon their burnt houses and Academy.

"Maybe we should check for survivors, Shigure."

"Sora, everyone is dead. Look around you."

Sora looked down on the ground, but soon turned away. There were charred corpses everywhere. It was a gruesome sight, "Please, Shigure. I just thought it might be a kind gesture. At least one of us has some hope."

Shigure sighed, "Fine."

They all switched to their other forms and split up to sniff out survivors. They spread out far across the ruins of the village and for a while they didn't find anything. Then, Shigure smelled something. It was living, but it wasn't Sora or Yuri. It wasn't even part of their village. The outsiders. They were still there. Three of them. Sora and Yuri noticed it too. All three of them ran blindly looking for one another, but something was messing with their senses. Or someone.

Suddenly, Shigure heard a bloodcurdling scream. It was Yuri. Shigure ran in the direction of the scream and found the bear ninja. He was in human form hanging from a noose by the neck in a tree with shuruken of all kinds protruding from him.

"Yuri!" Shigure, who had changed into his human form, franticly climbed the tree and brought Yuri down to the ground, praying desperately that he wasn't too late. He untied the noose and gently began to pull the shuruken out of Yuri's body. Then, Yuri grabbed one of Shigure's hands, "N-no, Shigure…this is it for me…"

"No, Yuri, it's not! I will make sure that I bring you and Sora out of this alive!"

Yuri shook his head, "Shigure…it's over…my days of secrecy and lies are done…I no longer have to hide my predictions…I won't have any to hide."

Tears came to Shigure's eyes.

"This was intended to happen for a reason-- destiny…and now you, Sora, and I will carry it out…" Shigure almost saw a smile cross Yuri's lips, "Bring your feelings to light…remember them like we did years ago…then you must continue on…you must fulfill your Mission, Shigure…" That misty glaze came over Yuri's eyes again.

Shigure looked confused, "Feelings? Continue on? Mission? Yuri, you must tell me what's going to happen! What will happen in my future!"

"New friends…new enemies…that's all that I can tell you…" The glaze left Yuri's eyes and his black irises turned a light gray. He closed his eyes and his head fell to one side.

"Goodbye…Yuri…" Shigure laid his friend on the ground and stood up.

_So, am I supposed to move on in life without them? No! This can't be happening!…but…what feelings"? Remember them?…Wait…Sora!_ Shigure ran in the direction of Sora's scent, but something was very wrong about it. He not only could smell Sora…he also smelled his blood. Shigure kept running, tripping over pieces of debris and cutting up his hands when he would catch himself. Then, he found Sora, but it looked as though someone else had found him first. Sora was pinned to a blackened concrete wall that was still standing…with kunai knives in his palms and stomach.

"Sora! NO!" Shigure ran up to him and gently grabbed Sora's pale face at the jaw and the blood from his wounded hands began to run down from the sides of Sora's cheeks. Shigure's face was damp with tears and sweat. He didn't want to lose everything in one distressing, horrific night. His town, his family, and now his friends?

Sora produced a weak smile at the sight of Shigure and his green eyes. Those soft eyes that revived him from the water long ago.

"I'm here, Sora…everything's going to be 'ok' now. I'll save you and we'll continue on together!" Shigure grabbed one of the kunai knives which made Sora wince.

"Shigure…out of all the lessons Sensei gave to us…there is a lesson you haven't quite learned yet. You are always so confident of yourself…'I can do this. I can do that'…well, there are things that you can't do…"

"Sora?"

"And that is…you cannot stop death…not every time…You may have done it once, but that doesn't mean that you will do it again…"

A small smile of remembrance came to Shigure, but as he noticed the life slowly draining from Sora, his smile left him, "But Sora, I can't just give up on you…Yuri said I needed to bring my feelings to light…to remember them like we did a long time ago…what was he talking about?"

Sora coughed harshly and a stream of almost black blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. Shigure looked down sadly.

"I-it's love, Shigure…a love for your shenobi brothers who have to leave you…a love that will never stop loving…It will continue through death…Through blood-- "

There was a pause, and then, Shigure realized what Yuri meant.

" --and sweat-- "

" --and tears."

" Always there for each other--"

" --to remember and protect…"

"Forever--"

"--and ever."

Tears were now streaming down Shigure's face as they both quoted their vow made years ago.

"Journey well…my friend…" Then, Sora gently closed his eyes, never to open them again. Rain began to pour over the village remains.

"I once made that promise…and now I am going to keep it…" Shigure made his way cautiously out of the village, leaving everything behind him. Leaving…his life behind him.

Then, Shigure smelled it again. The outsiders. They were very near. Shigure had a determination. He could not be caught by these assassins. He transformed into his wolf form and took a detour through the woods. He could hear them following him ever so quietly. They were from a sunlit land, where it was much warmer than the Land of Ice, which means they would be dressed lightly.

Shigure zigzagged through the trees for almost ten minutes before he couldn't hear them anymore. He sat down to rest, when suddenly, he heard their quick footsteps again. They were in front of him this time. Shigure began running again. He started to wonder if he was really being followed by enemy ninja, or if whatever had been toying with his senses earlier was at it again. It was a very scary feeling not to be sure of himself.

He ran for almost an hour, unknowingly in the direction of Uomaru, the sea village. Once he had stepped through the gate, the soft sound's stopped. Those ninja were gone for good. Or…so he thought…

_End…Chapter Eight: "Through blood…"_

**I'm sorry to disappoint those who were somewhat miss-led by our conversation at the beginning. It was half true. I guess…well, you have to read the rest of the story to understand fully. Again, I'm sorry. Especially to the lemon yaoi fan-fictioners. I wasn't trying to dis your material.  
**


	9. The Beginning of a New Mission

**I apologize for the length of this chapter. I just couldn't bring myself to shorten or separate it.**

Koroku, the village master, heard Shigure and came running to see what all the noise was about.

"Huh? What are you doing here? Didn't you get the fish to your village?"

Shigure would have answered his questions, but at the moment he was too breathless to speak.

Koroku's beautiful wife, Rina, came out of the house. She walked up to Shigure.

"Aww, who is this? You look so tired…have you been traveling all night?" She stroked the fur on Shigure's face.

"Um, dear, this is one of the shenobi from our hidden village."

"Yes, I know that. I'm not stupid, Koroku." These two were a very odd match. "Come on inside, eat, and tell us what happened," she said.

"I-I accept the offer, but…I'd rather not talk about it…not right now…"

Rina had an understanding look on her face, "Alright…by the way my name is Rina and this is my husband, Koroku. What's your name?"

Koroku rolled his eyes. This was a trademark of his.

"I'm Shigure…Shigure Nomura. I-I…" Shigure's voice trailed off as the fatigue and exhaustion from the night started to take hold of him. He wavered and collapsed on the damp ground. Rina gasped and they both helped bring Shigure into the house.

After a few hours, Shigure began to come around. He found himself lying in bed in human form. Apparently, he had been forced out of his wolf form after he had fainted because his body had sensed his low chakra level. He looked up and saw Rina hovering around him. She was making herself busy with different things in the room. Laundry and such.

"Oh, good! You're awake. I'll start making you some breakfast."

"No, thank you, Rina. That's very kind of you, but I'm not very hungry."

"Oh, Shigure, you need to eat something. You were traveling all night long, using up all of your chakra, and now you're running on 'empty.' You need the energy."

It was then that Shigure noticed that she had taken his clothes and was bringing them in from off the cold-dry hanging line outside (fast and successful cold-drying was a secret only known to the women of the Land of Ice). He glanced under his covers and looked back up at Rina. She had set his clothes, nice and folded, at the end of the bed.

"Um…thank you, Rina."

Rina looked up at him and smiled, her dark eyes twinkling. Shigure could feel his face getting hot. To Shigure, Rina looked a lot younger than Koroku. Actually, to him, she seemed not but only a few years older than him. This made him feel even more uncomfortable.

"I'll start your breakfast," she said as she headed back downstairs.

Shigure sat up in bed. The muscles in his back, legs, and arms ached horribly from his traveling. He looked ahead of him, and, to his surprise, there was a mirror on the wall at the end of the bed. He saw himself, the sad expression on his face, the brightness gone from his pale green eyes, his thin, but muscular form, and…his scar. The one that was made at the time of his birth in order to make the Fusion Jutsu performed on him permanent. It started at the top of his hip bone on the left side and curved up along his lower rib. This brought back memories of a day in the Academy. All the boys were comparing the places where they had their scars. Shigure could not remember most of them, but he did remember where Sora and Yuri's scars were. Sora's was across his left shoulder and Yuri's was zigzagged across the fingers on his left hand.

These pleasant memories made Shigure lay back down on the bed. At first, he didn't want to get up and have to face the day without his two best friends, but he couldn't just sit there. So he got up, put on his clothes, and walked down the stairs, following the scent of sautéed cod and fried rice. Shigure sat down at the table after a gesture from Rina. She had a place set for him at one end of the table. His plate was steaming with the fresh fish and hot rice. There was a glass of cold white-milk next to his plate, a smaller glass of ice-water next to that, and a pair of crimson chopsticks on the other side.

Shigure looked at his meal and sighed. It looked so good, but he knew that he couldn't eat. His stomach was in too many knots to hold any food. Koroku was sitting at the other end of the table, eating his third helping of fish. Rina sat down on one side and started eating. She noticed Shigure's sad expression and the fact that he still wouldn't eat.

"Um…Shigure, are you ready to tell us what happened last night?"

Koroku looked up from his food. Shigure still stared down at the table, "When we got back to our village…it had been attacked. Enemy ninja had slaughtered everyone. The ones that were still left picked us off like prey, one by one. I…I'm still not quite sure how I escaped."

For a while the table was silent, meditating on Shigure's words. Then, Koroku spoke. "So, what do you plan to do now?"

Shigure thought for a moment, _Now?_ He hadn't even considered exactly what he was going to do. Suddenly, Shigure remembered something that Yuri had said-- "…you must fulfill your Mission, Shigure…" _Mission?_

Finally, Shigure looked up at them, "I must travel to the Land of Fire. I must take the exams and become a Chunin. For my family. And for my squad…Kisho, Sora, and Yuri."

"But, that's so far away. There is no way that you could make it there in time for the exams. Actually, I'm not so sure that you would make it there at all," said Koroku.

"Yes...I will make it. I have to. I know that I might miss the exams, but I must get there, at least. I must achieve something my entire village never dared to do..."

Rina and Koroku looked at each other. They could tell by the fierce, determined look in Shigure's eyes that there was no changing his mind.

"Are you sure, Shigure? I mean we don't want you to make a foolish decision," said Rina.

"I'm not. This is what I'm going to do, whether you like it or not...it's what I have to do." Shigure stared down at his food again. The liquid-like steam that was rising off of it was beginning to dissipate.

Rina and Koroku looked at each other once more, reading one another's thoughts through their eyes.

"Well, since you seem to have made up your mind," Koroku started, "I guess we'll just have to help you get started."

Shigure looked up with a surprised expression on his face. "Help...me?"

"Yes, we've made our share of journeys, too. So maybe we should give you a few tips." Koroku eyed Rina.

"Starting off with a good breakfast!" Rina smiled and glanced down at Shigure's food. He sighed and picked up his chopsticks. He prodded at the buttery flesh on his plate. It smelled good and it looked good, but he just couldn't bring himself to stomach food.

Rina sighed, "Here, I think I might have something you'll like better." She stood up and walked out the front door. Shigure and Koroku watched her curiously as she opened up the outside freezer where they keep their caught fish preserved. Rina came back with a huge paper package that looked wet. Koroku immediately knew what it was and he sat back against his chair. She took the package to the kitchen and unwrapped it. Suddenly, the savory smell of fresh salmon engulfed Shigure's sences. Salmon was his absolute favorite. He could feel an incredible hunger enter him and his mouth watered. All of the knots in his stomach left him as Rina brought the fish-- full-bodied, blood, flesh, and bone-- out to the dining room. Shigure's hunger was growing so fiercely that he had to squeeze his knees again to keep himself under control.

This posed another challange to the user's (or "user") of the Fusion Jutsu. When the ninja aquires the skills of an predator, he also gets te curse of the predator-- blood-lust. The shenobi must be specially trained to control the blood-thirsty beast inside of him. If he failed to do this, he was to be reported and decommissioned as a ninja...permanently. Although, this only happened in the Village Hidden in the Snow...which is now non-existent.

Shigure began to breathe heavily in an attempt to calm down. Rina could see his hunger and excitement. She smiled and placed the fish on the smooth, tile floor a few feet from the table. She sat back in her seat and continued eating. Shigure looked at Rina, wide-eyed. She looked back at him and nodded gently as if she could read his thoughts. Shigure stood up slowly. He looked down at the fish. It had thawed mostly and a trickle of reddish liquid from it's mouth had formed a little puddle on the floor. That was all Shigure needed.

He took on his wolf form and began to tear at the fish-flesh that he loved so much. He crunched down on it's head, shattering it's skull and disconnecting it's bottom jaw. This sound made Koroku shutter a little, but Rina's emotions were untouched. She smiled and thought back on the days before she was a fisher's wife. Her life was so much different. There was no comparing it. Rina has an incredible passion for animals…even if they are half human.

Shigure ate the entire fish, lapping up the last of the blood on the floor. His lust was satisfied…for the moment. Rina stood up and went back into the kitchen. Shigure sat down and licked his jaws of the last, sweet remains of fluid on his face. Koroku finished his food, stood up, and brought his dishes to the kitchen.

Rina came back with a bowl and another salmon, bigger this time. She put the fish on the floor to one side of Shigure and filled up the bowl with the water that was at his seat. She set that close to the fish. Shigure looked up at her and smiled, mouth open and tongue hanging out. Rina knelt down to him and ran he slender fingers through Shigure's fur on his face and neck. Her touch was calming in the same way it was the night before. He came in closer to her and laid his head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed in the smell of his fur. This embrace felt somewhat strange to Shigure. The only other person to give him a true hug, like this one, was Sora.

Shigure slowly pulled out of the embrace and glanced down at his food. His blood-lust began to rise again. Rina could see this in his eyes, so she stood up and busied herself with the dishes that were on the table. Shigure finished the last fish and drank most of the water out of his bowl. He decided to save what was left of his chakra for the trip, so he became human again.

Rina started washing dishes in the kitchen. Koroku came up behind her and wrapped his muscular, fishing arms around her waist. She turned her head and kissed him lovingly. Shigure noticed this one kiss. It made him feel sad inside. He had never been kissed before. Well, he did give Sora mouth-to-mouth a long time ago, but that didn't count. He blushed at the thought. Shigure wanted to be loved so badly, to be able to hear those priceless last words-"I love you." Just once in his life. His dad may have loved him, but he never said so. His mom…well, she had never been there to love him. He knew his friends loved him…but now…he has no one. At the moment…he wasn't sure if _he _could love anymore.

He turned away from them and walked out into the living room. He laid down on his back on the floor. He sighed heavily, sad, but content. Koroku came out of the kitchen and Shigure sat up.

"Alright, we have a few things you will need for your trip."

About ten minutes later, Koroku had finished gathering some important items for his trip.

"Starting off with a practical invention known as the 'bag'." Koroku handed Shigure a worn, leather knapsack. It was soft to the touch, but it had be used so much that the leather was almost invincible. He also gave him a water pouch, a small weekly calendar, a second pair of boots, a good-sized pouch of vitamin herbs, and a copy of the book _Make-Out Paradise_ by Jiraiya. Shigure took this, raised an eyebrow to it, and looked up at Koroku.

"What? It's just for some…um…'light' reading; if you get lonely. To tell you the truth…Rina has been trying to get me to get rid of it."

Rina poked her head and gave him a big, pearly smile. He rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, here is the last thing." Koroku handed Shigure a pen and a notebook. It was a brand-new, black and white composition book.

"What's this for, sir?"

"Well, to record your journey, of course. It's a journal. And who knows. Someday you might become famous and the words in that book could be worth millions!" He laughed at his own joke. Shigure smiled and Koroku was trying to think if there was anything else the traveler would need. He wouldn't need most of the necessities a human would like food, weapons, clothes, etc. because he was part wolf. He already has most of those things and he can hunt on his own. They packed up all of his stuff in the knapsack and put it near the front door.

Rina suggested that Shigure take a bath and a nap before lunch. So he did. Rina prepared it for him, filling up the bath and re-dressing his bed. Shigure stepped into the warm water of the deep bathtub. He sank down in the water and sighed. The bathtub was so big that Shigure could lay down in it flat with only his nose and mouth out in the open air. Rina had treated the water with an herb of some kind. The smell inflamed Shigure's senses and calmed the perpetual pounding in his wolf-like ears. The warmth soothed his tight and sore muscles. He felt for a moment that he had entered a different world that he wished he could never leave.

After his bath he took a nap. Shigure needed all the energy he could get. He slept deeply, almost dreamlessly. Until a few minutes before he woke up. He dreamed of Sora and Yuri and his village. He saw their faces smiling and enjoying life together under the sun. It was a short and sweet dream, but it got Shigure motivated. He remembered his promise to Yuri and Sora to remember them and protect them…protect the memories of them.

Once Shigure woke up, it was lunch time. Rina and Koroku were eating boiled king crab and some of the left-over rice from breakfast. Rina set Shigure's place with four whole crabs, no rice. Shigure sat at the table, in human form this time, and consumed all four crabs. All that he left was some of the outer shells that were inedible.

"Thank you, Rina. It was delicious."

Koroku nodded his head in agreement.

"You're welcome. So, are you planning to start traveling after lunch?"

"I think I should, but…" Shigure stared down at his crab shells solemnly. Koroku and Rina stood up and walked over to Shigure.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again…someday soon." Rina smiled and Koroku put his arm around her shoulders. Shigure looked up at them and smiled, "I hope so." He stood up and they all walked over to the door. Shigure picked up the knapsack and opened the door, "Thanks again, Rina, Koroku."

"You are very welcome, Shigure, come back anytime," said Koroku.

"Oh, yeah! I wanted to give you something before I forgot." Rina pulled something out of her apron pocket and placed it into Shigure's hand, "For good luck," she whispered to him. Shigure looked down at the little treasure in his hand. She had given him a necklace. The pendant was a smooth, flat, gray stone with a paw-print engraved in it. There was a little silver, crescent moon and star inlayed in the largest pad of the engraved print. This was strung on a thick, black string.

"Thank you, Rina. I hope it will bring me the luck it brought you." He glanced at Koroku who smiled, catching on to Shigure's kind words.

"I promise to come back to you both-as a Jounin, ready to take on the world!" Shigure smiled until his eyes sparkled in the noon sunlight.

"We'll be looking forward to it, Shigure."

That dream came back into Shigure's mind as he remembered the reason he was traveling in the first place-to become a Chunin and, eventually, a Jounin; to use the opportunity that his companions never had. Tears came to Shigure's eyes. He flung his arms around both of them and they all pulled into a tri-hug.

"Now go, Shigure Nomura…and make the journey of a lifetime," said Rina, "And don't look back…never look back…"

Shigure looked into her eyes and, just then, he saw that little flicker of a canine predator. He smiled in the way you do when you have just found out someone's wonderful little secret.

"Thanks, again…" Shigure turned and started down the road that went south along the middle of Uomaru. He slipped on Rina's necklace and gazed down at it. Koroku and Rina watched him as he walked down the little street and disappeared into the horizon.

_End…Chapter Nine: The Beginning of a New Mission_

**Introducing (and explaining) the next section:**

**The next part of the story may seem a bit strange to you at first, but it will clear up soon.**

**The ending of Section 1: Chapter 9 means the beginning of Section 2: The Traveling Journal where Shigure will chronicle his four-month journey to the Land of Fire in the journal that Koroku gave him.**

**Shigure: Wait! So I have to write in this damn journal for FOUR MONTHS?**

**Well, yes.**

**Shigure: But, why? Why can't you write it?**

**Because I can't read minds! I don't know how you're going to feel while you're on your trip from Ice to Fire.**

**Shigure: Well, than how did you write about what I was doing for the past nine chapters, hm? (raises eyebrow)**

**Because I was…um…watching you from a distance. -**

**Shigure: That is really creepy…o.O**

**Sorry, that's how I work.**

**Shigure: Well then, why don't you just follow me on my journey and write about what happens?**

**Are you serious? I'm taking a plane!**

**Shigure: …You suck…**

**Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, there are a couple of details to explain before we start this section-**

**1) Shigure begins the journal entries with "Dear Ikko,…" The reason for this is that he saw the name "Ikko" in a dream he had after his first encounter with Sora and Yuri when they were still attending the Village Academy. Shigure isn't sure who exactly Ikko is, but he does know that this person will be of significance sometime in his near future. Maybe too near…**

**2) Shigure signs most of the entries as "Ippiki Ookami." This simply means "Lone Wolf." Just so that all you people that aren't super Japanese freaks got it. -**

**Now, I am not one to be the most confident about Shigure's traveling route, so if there are any geographical/chronological mistakes that he might have made, please review and correct them. I will be sure that he fixes them in the manner that you inquire. - And don't worry, the story will continue in normal story form after Shigure, eventually, finishes his journey.**

**Also, this section might take me a little longer to publish so-**

**Shigure: You mean "take _me _a little longer to publish" -.-+**

**Yes, that's what I meant. I'm sorry, Shigure. So, please be patient and keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!**


	10. Day 1

**Well, here is where it starts:The Traveling Journal. I hope you enjoy it! Remember, R&R! -**

**_Section Two: The Traveling Journal_**

Dear Ikko, Day 1

I have finally started my journey to the Land of Fire. It hasn't been the easiest. My legs are still sore from all that running I did last night. I by-passed the pain in my legs by distracting myself. I began reading _Make-Out Paradise_. It's…well, very different. I can see why Rina wanted Koroku to get rid of it. I can't believe people pay money for these kind of books! But, it was a gift, so I'll finish it.

I've only traveled for about 6 ½ hours today. I need to be going at least 8 if I want to get to the Village Hidden in the Leaves in good time.

It's midnight and I am so tired, but I can't get to sleep. I keep thinking about the village, Sora and Yuri. Every time I close my eyes, I see Sora's pale, dying face smiling at me. I hear his voice calling out my name, but I am not there to help him. I see Yuri hanging from the tree, blood raining down on me from his wounds. I try to climb the tree, but I continue to fail. I see Kisho-sensei burning alive…trapped in his own house. I know I'm too far away to save him. I feel so helpless…I feel like it was my fault…was it?

-Ippiki Ookami


	11. Day 3

Dear Ikko, Day 3

It's my third day on the road. My legs are starting to harden and they don't hurt as much. I'm also picking up on my hours. Yesterday—around 7 and today 8 ½. It's exciting to know that I'm actually getting somewhere. I think that I'm nearing the border, but I'm not sure how near I am. I've tried to ask some people, but it seems that the ones I ask aren't used to seeing a kid with wolf ears and a tail. I'm don't know what I should do about that.

It's starting to get a little warmer since I'm coming down the Ice Peninsula. Actually, I think I'm starting to get a little sick from it. My nose has been running and my throat's a little sore. It does have me a bit worried, but I think I'll manage.

-Ippiki Ookami


	12. Day 6

Dear Ikko, Day 6

Ok, well I found out that I am no where near the border. A lady in the Kyomaru market yesterday said that the border was 24 miles away. Just great! If luck is on my side I might get there in another day, but I'm starting to slow down. The climate is really starting to effect me. I'm having a hard time breathing through my nose.

Oh, yeah! I just remembered. Koroku gave me those vitamin herbs. Maybe they would help me. I'm not quite sure how to use them, though. Maybe I should ask someone in the next town. If there is another town past here.

I know that I need to forget and move on, but that night still haunts me. And that thing that Yuri told me—"…then you must continue on…you must fulfill your Mission, Shigure…" What did he mean? I haven't stopped thinking about that either.

-Ippiki Ookami


	13. Day 8

Dear Ikko, Day 8

I asked a man who was traveling ahead of me if he knew how to take the vitamin herbs. He said to boil them and make tea out of them. I tried that with a few of them, and it isn't helping. But, I do know that they are the nastiest things I have ever tasted!

My pace is lacking badly. Sometimes it's hard to breathe because my nose is clogged up, my throat is swelling, and I seem to be climbing up in altitude. Like a mountain or something. Ugh! This heat is killing me! But…I know I must keep going. I mean, I did just get out of the Land of Ice. I almost thought it would still be cooler, but the temperature is rising fast. Well, it's only gone up a few degrees since I've crossed the border, but still…

A few people that have passed by me have offered rides in their carts. I have decided to refuse all of them. If I am going to make it to the Land of Fire by myself—it's going to be "by myself." Although, I am a little worried about this sickness. I don't want to die before I get there either.

-Ippiki Ookami


	14. Day 15

Dear Ikko, Day 15

I know I haven't written in a while, but I have a good excuse. On day 9 I was walking up this hill and an older woman was driving her horses very slowly farther behind me. Suddenly, I lost all feeling in my legs and I fell backwards. I hit my head against this huge rock and blacked out. Apparently the lady found me and took me to her home in her village where her husband was waiting. But, after looking me over, she had him take me to the hospital nearby.

It seems that the change in climate had disturbed a parasite that I already had inside me and once I came around they gave me large doses of medication. They said the meds would kill the parasite and return me to health, but I'm not quite sure how well it did. The biggest reason I didn't write was because I couldn't. I was on so many meds, I couldn't think straight. That's also why I can't remember anything from the past 6 days.

Well, I'm writing from the hospital bed. They said I could leave tomorrow.

-Ippiki Ookami


	15. Day 18

Dear Ikko, Day 18

Getting back on the road again was hard, but I will be diligent and complete this mission set out for me.

I've tried chewing the herbs and that seemed to work better than the tea. But they are still disgusting. They make me cringe just to think about them.

Lately I've been hunting. Before, I didn't have much luck. But now I've caught all sorts of things. That might be why my traveling pace is picking up, even though it was hard at first.

Have you ever wondered how easy it is for the mind to fool itself? For the past few mornings I keep thinking that I'll wake up…and there they'll be, Sora and Yuri, standing over me ready to play another game of hide-and-seek. Or I'll feel Kisho-sensei's playful kick in my side, telling me to get out of bed. You don't know how badly I miss them. But, I know I must move on. I keep telling myself that, but…I feel so torn inside. A great ninja once said—"Life is only life when you live it without distractions or bias or elderly sins." It makes perfect sense. Life isn't life if it's revolving around old regrets and painful memories. If that is so true, than why can't I stop thinking about them?

-Ippiki Ookami


	16. Day 22

Dear Ikko, Day 22

It's only day 22 and it seems like I've been traveling forever. I know I still I have a long ways to go, but while I was walking today, I began to doubt if I was going to make it. Then I figured out what was keeping me going—the memory of someone I truly loved. I don't know who it is, but…deep inside me…I know there was someone. As I travel, I try to put more and more pieces of them together—memories, images, personality. I know this person was close to me. At the moment, I have a subtle idea of who it is, but I think it's too soon to be admitting that quite yet.

-Ippiki Ookami


	17. Day 25

Dear Ikko, Day 25

I just started thinking about this…what if, in fact, I'm not ready for the universal Chunin exams? I know that past students at our Academy said that our national exams were pretty simple. But now that I'm going to the Land of Fire…there's going to be so many more students to go up against. I am going to get crushed. Although, since I have to compete with 2 other team members, maybe they'll put me in a group with some of their better students. Or…maybe they won't let me take the exam. I don't know what to do. But I do know that I will do whatever it takes to get into those exams and pass them…for Kisho-sensei, Sora, and Yuri.

-Ippiki Ookami


	18. Day 27

**Thanks for the review, Ed! Oh, and if you wanted to know, your "grand entrance" is on Day 57. Just for your information XP (insert "inside joke" here XD)**

Dear Ikko, Day 27

I have to apologize, journal; my journeying has brought a bad omen to me.

I was walking over a bridge today, and I guess I hadn't realized that my knapsack was open. I shifted its weight to my other shoulder, and this journal fell out. I almost caught it. I was so close, but it slipped right between my fingers and dropped thirty feet into the water below. I knew there were people coming up behind me, but I didn't care. I dropped my bag and jumped off the bridge into the water. While I was searching for the journal, I saw someone. I could see blood flowing in a dark cloud from his right leg. His face was pale and cold. Dead cold. I only saw him from a distance, but it was like reliving a nightmare. I grabbed the journal and came to the surface, coughing and gasping for air.

Once I made it to the shore I started shaking uncontrollably. So many emotions were rising up inside me. I didn't know if I was to cry, or scream, or hide. I felt as though I might explode.

Why do these memories still haunt me? Is there something fate is trying to tell me? I wish it would be a little clearer.

-Ippiki Ookami


	19. Day 29

Dear Ikko, Day 29

Well, tomorrow I will be taking a ferry over the Akura Sound. I mean, I can't swim it. So I just have to do it the human way and take the ferry. I don't really want to. There are too many normal people in this region. I can't take it anymore! Everyone stares at me! I believe the biggest part of it is my ears and tail. I guess no one around here has ever seen a Beast Ninja before. Maybe I should hide them—the ears and tail, I mean. I'll figure something out.

-Ippiki Ookami


	20. Day 30

Dear Ikko, Day 30

I am on the ferry. The breeze is nice and the water is beautiful. I'm just glad that I can stop walking and still be traveling. Although, I don't think I've covered as much ground as I had anticipated at this point.

I think I've devised a way to hide my ears and tail. My hitai-ate can unfold to cover my head like a hat. I'll just tuck my ears under it. And my tail…well…um…I'd rather not talk about that method. You get the point. Anyway—

Now I look fairly normal. Well, except the fact that I'm a shenobi from a village no one's ever heard of before. I still get curious eyes and "murmuring's" at the sight of the symbol on my headband—the 3, 4-sided stars that represent the 3 tribes of my village and the 4 head families of each tribe. I know I can't get discouraged. I have to be strong. I have to keep my head high. Maybe this is the Mission that Yuri was talking about. Maybe my Mission is to become a Chunin and revive the honor that they never had a chance to have.

-Ippiki Ookami


	21. Day 34

Dear Ikko, Day 34

For the past couple of days, I've been hearing strange things. When I lay down to sleep at night, I hear these…voices. Three male voices. They sound as if they're coming from all around me. One of the voices sounds very familiar. Like something I had heard in a dream. It's young and coarse…whispering to me like it's known me forever. He talks of things in a different language…things that frighten me; but at the same time, it calms me. This feeling is almost unexplainable.

I would sit up and continue to turn and twist around to catch a glimpse of my tormentors. I would keep ordering them to show their faces. But, when I try to talk to them, their voices trail off into the distance and disappear completely. Maybe the stress of traveling is making my mind play tricks on me. Maybe I'm just hallucinating all of this. Maybe I could go back to my charred village and this would all be over. I know I can't do that. But you don't know how badly I wish I could.

-Ippiki Ookami


	22. Day 38

Dear Ikko, Day 38

I've officially crossed the border into the Land of Lightning, the place of my people's origin. It looks so different than I had once imagined. It's the rainy season, I think, so I get to go to bed soaking wet every night. Oh, it's such a wonderful feeling…

I've revived the way to distract my mind from all the tormenting sounds of this journey—"Make-Out Paradise." I had almost forgotten about it for a while. It does a very fine job of being a distraction as I discovered a month ago. I'm not that close to finishing it, but, so far, it is very…um, weird.

I still have Rina's pendant. I guess you could say that it's given me good luck. I mean, I'm not dead yet and I still have all of my limbs.

I'm curious to know why she had it. I still think about the way she looked at me moments before I left. I keep thinking that, under her soft, gentle exterior, I saw a reflection of something inside of me. A fury, a determination…a wild fire. This struck a note in me. It made me want to finish my journey…no matter what happens to me along the way.

-Ippiki Ookami


	23. Day 41

Dear Ikko, Day 41

Last night I was spending the dark hours in a cave only a few yards away from the road. It was raining outside. I was lying on my back with my eyes closed, when suddenly I heard a soft noise, like a footprint, at the front of the cave. I sat up quickly and opened my eyes looking around the cave. There was someone coming towards me. The darkness made it hard to see who it was. I focused my eyes for a moment and instantly…I knew.

I opened my mouth; probably about to say something stupid, when I felt two fingers against my lips to silence me. Then, that mysterious hand moved to my jaw-line. I could see the face of my intruder clearer now. This brought tears to my eyes as many, precious memories flooded into my mind. He whispered something gently to me, then I felt his lips embrace my own. Words cannot describe how I felt within that one kiss.

I pulled back for a second, still trying to take in this moment. I looked into his eyes once more…he also had tears streaming down his face. I pulled him closer to me and kissed him once again—holding it, drinking up every drop of passion and energy that radiated from it. He breathed in deeply and smiled at me, laying his head on my chest. I found myself uttering his name—

"Sora…"

It was then that I awoke in the dark cave…all alone.

-Ippiki Ookami


	24. Day 44

Dear Ikko, Day 44

I can't take this anymore! I won't keep this trapped inside myself. My dream proved my own feelings to me…I love Sora. I always have and I always will. I know that I don't believe in "love at first sight"…but there was something between us…when I first rescued him from the water. Why didn't I figure this out before! Why didn't I tell him while he was still here…? Sora…please forgive me. I have committed a crime. A crime of heart, mind and soul…

-Shigure


	25. Day 50

Dear Ikko, Day 50

Today I stopped in the village Ryonomaru to check on the exam schedule and look at a map (not that my "inner-wolf compass" was faulty or anything…). It seems that I am 60 or more days away from the Village Hidden in the Leaves and…the exams are in another 6-7 months. So when I get there, I'm going to have to wait—again. My day has gone perfect…

I suppose I should be a little more patient. Traveling takes time. I know that. I now see why this trip was claimed "inattemptable" in my village. I just have to keep up my confidence. I have to keep telling myself I have things to look forward to—the promise I made to Rina, Koroku, Sora and Yuri and the accomplishment of the trip. All these things will keep me going until I reach my goal.

-Ippiki Ookami


	26. Day 51

Dear Ikko, Day 51

Last night I stayed with an elderly man who looked as though he needed some company. I sat down with him on his porch and he quietly poured me some tea. Once he had finished, he looked up at me and caught my gaze directly. It was then that I saw it. That same strange, almost canine likeness about him that I had seen in Rina.

Later that night, after a delicious raw steak dinner, I knew there was something very strange going on. So I asked him about it. Well, first he interrupted me and told me his name—Rinji, and I responded with my own. Then, he told me that there was an ancient secret only known to him and the people like him.

Rinji said that he was part of a forgotten race of people called the Blood Guardians. They were the ninja protectors of the blood-predators, meat eating mammals that circled the globe. He then pulled a pendant out of his shirt that looked exactly like the one I had, except his was much older. I pulled Rina's out and compared it to his. He said that the pendant identified a Blood Guardian and his of her rank which was known by the metallic element that makes up the moon and star in the middle—bronze is at the bottom, then copper, silver and gold. The higher the rank, the closer the Guardian is to physically becoming a predator. This is the ultimate goal of a Blood Guardian.

Then I asked why Rina had given her pendant to me—her identification, her future. Rinji explained that once a Blood Guardian is joined with a human in holy matrimony, the Guardian must give up his or her position as Guardian and must serve under his or her partner.

I felt sad that someone with such a beautiful soul such as Rina had to give up that great gift that she loved so much. But, after I thought about it, I remembered Koroku standing behind her in the kitchen; when they had shared that kiss. Maybe she gave up Guardianship for something, or someone, she loved even more. That kind of dedication is inspiring.

Then, Rinji taught me something very important. It was a jutsu of his own invention that he had used frequently on Guardian missions. He called it the Silver Claw Jutsu. It took me a while to learn it accurately, and I have the split fingernails to prove it. But, eventually, I got it. I hope. I think it could come to good use in the future.

After we had finished talking and training we slept. I left in the morning, thanking him and telling him I would stop by to visit on my trip back to Koroku and Rina's house.

-Ippiki Ookami


	27. Day 57

Dear Ikko, Day 57

I wasn't going to write about this, but…I met someone yesterday. His right arm was made of metal and he wasn't a ninja. He used…some other power…I can't explain it. He reminded me of something that…that Dad would tell me stories of.

We had a…um…"discussion" (which involved some pain on both parts). He "won", to some degree, but, as we started to actually talk to each other, I discovered we had a lot in common—we both lost everything and our one wish is to take back the day it all happened. I'm not sure exactly what he was talking about, but I know it had something to do with his arm. I was going to ask him, but I figured it was not the time.

Afterwards, we continued on our separate ways. I hope to run into him again…maybe someday.

-Ippiki Ookami


	28. Day 61

Dear Ikko, Day 61

I feel kind of guilty. I wasted yesterday as a traveling day. In the afternoon I was taking a detour through the woods, when I was stopped by a pack of wolves that could see past my vulnerable, human form. They spoke to me in the thick, low dialect of the wolf tongue. The alpha-male said that he and his pack had been following me for quite some time now and they wished to reach out an invitation of membership to me. They seemed to like the fact that I could also speak in human tongue as well as wolf. He said he wanted me to be the "spokesman" for his pack to the humans. It seemed that his male no longer wanted to be hunted for his skin and teeth. He wanted to form a truce with the humans and be able to live in peace.

The pack took me to a den where the alpha-female was due to give birth to pups at any moment. There were a few other wolves sitting there in anxious wait. The alpha-male, called Oori, discussed this idea with me. It was very tempting, but I knew that I had to refuse. I had to stick to my Mission. I had to become a Chunin.

In the strange wolf language, I apologized to Oori for having to refuse, but I did encourage his idea. Though, I also informed him that even with a "spokesperson" who would discuss peace with the humans, it would be almost impossible to make it a reality. Man is stubborn and his mind is only set on war and discord. There was no true reasoning with humans, especially the hunters. Oori accepted this theory and I believe it actually got him thinking against his own ideas.

So, after talking to Oori, I decided that I had to leave and continue, well, only after making sure the alpha-female had a successful delivery. Oori respected this and I waited with them for the new arrivals. While I waited, I got to meet the other members of the pack—Oka, the alpha-female, Oomi, the beta-female, Oriji, the beta-male, and Omari, the omega-male.

Oka gave birth to three pups, but one of them, the female, did not survive the journey to the outside world. This was very heartbreaking for the pack…but we must learn to cope with losses. Although they had lost one, Oka and Oori still rejoiced at the birth of their two sons—Ojii and Oorin. I was very happy for them. Moments after their birth, it started pouring rain, so I was invited to stay with them for the night. After gazing upon the new-borns for a few moments, I could not refuse this offer. So that night I stayed in the den to escape the rain.

If only all death could bring life. Maybe that's why I haven't gotten over the death of my village. Now I'm not so sure if I ever will…

-Ippiki Ookami


	29. Day 69

Dear Ikko, Day 69

I admit that I am writing less often, but I have a lot on my shoulders.

I was robbed last night while I was sleeping. I think the perpetrator was a road merchant because he took just about everything that would have been of value. The vitamin herbs, the water pouch, the calendar, and my extra pair of boots. It's no surprise that he left Make-Out Paradise, the knapsack, and my journal, but I don't understand. Why did he only take stuff that I had in the knapsack? I mean he could have taken my clothes or Rina's pendant or even my life, which is of greatest value among my meager possessions. Then again, I guess I wouldn't see why a road merchant would want to take my life. But, what if he wasn't "just a road merchant"? What if those three guys are still following me? Maybe they robbed me as a warning. Maybe they where saving my life for later.

I find it so hard to sleep now. I keep lying awake, thinking about my imposing defeat against an enemy I haven't even laid eyes on yet. It is the scariest, most unnerving feeling in the world. Sometimes I start to think that I should just kill myself. Get it over with. Rid myself of all this fear…this pain. But, as always, my thoughts trail back to my village, Sora and Yuri, the promise I made to them and to myself. I have to continue…no matter who my enemy is!

-Ippiki Ookami


	30. Day 75

Dear Ikko, Day 75

I can't believe it! I heard them again, two nights ago. It's those three voices; I know they're following me! The one I heard the most often was that young, almost raspy voice. Whoever he is, he is the one that scares me the most. Whenever he started talking in that other language, I could feel him coming closer. As his voice grew louder, I began to feel this pain. It was this throbbing in my chest, like a heartbeat on drugs. It felt as if he were reaching into my soul and attacking me from the inside.

Then, as all three voices began to crowd my mind, a searing pain ripped though my body, targeting my ears and tail. It was definitely the worst pain I have ever experienced. It's going to be a hard thing to forget.

I could feel the blood dripping from my ears down my jaw-line. It seemed that these voices were tearing me apart. I tried to take on my wolf form, but something was stopping me. I jerked my headband off and cupped my hands around my ears. Soon, curses and cries for help began to escape me. It was then that I realized…I was speaking in wolf tongue. The language itself was being pulled out of me.

I began clawing at the ground with blood-covered hands. My body had gone rigid and my muscles were trembling uncontrollably as if I had just taken a brutal lashing.

Suddenly, I stopped moving. I took in a long, exhausted breath and listened for a moment. They were gone. The voices were gone. My pain had stopped. I looked down at the ground below me, the grass thickly bloodstained. It was almost sickening.

It's strange though, there seems to be a pattern in their attack manor. Each encounter I have with them is more and more painful, but they all take place in the same sort of areas—dark, secluded places. Maybe I should find better places to sleep. Or maybe I should travel during the nighttime and sleep during the day. One can only imagine how hard that would be now. I'll just have to keep my eyes and ears open, never letting my guard down as I soon cross into the Land of Fire.

-Ippiki Ookami


	31. Day 81

Dear Ikko, Day 81

Damn it! I did something really stupid today. I was attempting to cross this river, I'm not sure of the name, but I couldn't find a bridge or ferry. So, I took on the challenge of swimming across. I was more than halfway there, when suddenly Rina's pendant detached itself from around my neck and fell into the slow, murky water. I gasped and dove down to get it. Thankfully, I retrieved the necklace before it was lost to the weedy, muddy bottom. But, wait! It gets SO much better…

When I had surfaced and shoved the necklace into my pocket, I began to sense something moving beneath me. I hurried towards the shore, but this creature in the water was much faster than I was. A cry of pain echoed across the river as I felt something pierce my thigh. I grabbed a kunai and thrust it down toward my pain, but, yet again, my attacker proved that he was faster than I had anticipated. It had let go of me, causing my own knife to pierce the leg that I quickly realized was attached to me! This wasn't near as painful as the first puncture.

I had managed to pull myself up on shore and examine my left leg. The first wound was the worst one. The knife wound wasn't half as deep either. It will probably heal within a few days…but I'm not so sure about the other one.

I now believe my enemy was just a giant catfish that I had disturbed when I retrieved the pendant. It attacked me with the spine on its gill, I think. To put it in perspective, it's almost like having a senbon shoved three inches into your flesh! Not a pleasant feeling.

I took off my shuriken holster and used the bandages around my right leg to stop the blood-flow. I replaced the holster and continued with a nasty limp. I am never touching, eating, or even looking at a fish again.

-Ippiki Ookami


	32. Day 86

Dear Ikko, Day 86

Mere words cannot describe the horror of today.

I was walking (more like "limping") down a road "much less traveled," when, strange enough, I could see someone walking down the road ahead of me in the opposite direction on the opposite side of the road. As he approached me, that strange feeling of familiarity began to make its way down my spine.

We continued to walk until we could see one another's faces. Then we stopped. I examined him the best I could, but the hood on his long, black jacket cast a shadow on his face, so I couldn't see much. I calculated that he was a ninja by his build and I could see the glimmer of a metallic headband under the hood, although I couldn't make out which village he was from. He was tall and generally muscular, maybe a few years older then me. I could see parts of his face from the brow down. It was pale and weary from travel and yet, I saw a very different expression that was beginning to cross his lips. I looked into his eyes—his cold, gray eyes. He smiled only partially and continued slowly down the road, holding up his hand to me in salute to his fellow shinobi. I did the same to him and also continued past him.

But, as we crossed next to each other, I heard him mutter something. A terrible fear suddenly entered me. I felt the pain return to my chest, ears, and tail. It was twice as intense as the last time. I doubled over. I tried to cry out, but the pain was constricting me, squeezing every last drop of energy out of my body.

He continued to walk in the other direction and as he grew farther from me, my pain grew weaker and weaker. Very soon it left me completely. I stood up quickly and turned around to face him, but his figure had vanished into the horizon.

I believe this was my first, physical encounter with my enemy. The demon that has tormented me far too long.

-Ippiki Ookami


	33. Day 89

Dear Ikko, Day 89

I guess I forgot to give you an up-date on the heat. Have I told you that it's absolutely TERRIBLE! I'm getting dehydrated from all the water I'm losing. I stop to look for water frequently now since my water pouch was taken from me. It's pretty hard to find near the road. On average it can be a fourth of a mile away.

I think the catfish wound on my leg is starting to infect. I'm not sure what to do right now. There are no villages around here that I can stop and ask for help and I have no vitamin herbs to boost my immune system. I continuously keep cleaning out the wound and washing the bandage the best I can but…I don't know. I really don't want this stupid wound to be the death of me!

-Ippiki Ookami


	34. Day 93

Dear Ikko, Day 93

Success! I have finally crossed the border into the Land of Fire! I'm so excited. I have been through so much pain, agony, stress, and I have faced death multiple times. But it was all worth it. I have actually traveled on foot from the Land of Ice to the Land of Fire! Although, I'm still a couple of weeks away from the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

I realize that I had my mind set on getting to the Chunin exams. I have to keep reminding myself that I can't take them for another three months or so. I can't lose hope now. I have said it again—I will take the exams and become a Chunin for Sensei, Sora and Yuri! And nothing on earth or in Hell is going to stop me! Not even the gray-eyed enemy that even now waits in the dusk to torment me once more.

-Ippiki Ookami


	35. Day 101

Dear Ikko, Day 101

I just realized that I've stopped counting my daily traveling hours. Well, lately my hours are slowly decreasing. My leg is still bothering me, I've lost a lot of blood, I'm absolutely exhausted, I'm very dehydrated, and it's really hot. So, I feel as though I could collapse anytime now.

I'm starting to think that it would be best if I took tomorrow off to sleep. That would give me enough energy for the rest of my trip.

For some odd reason, the voices have stopped their attacks all together. I'm glad, but it also leads me to wonder…maybe they're preparing for my death. Maybe they're saving their energy to kill me. I really hope they aren't. It would be such a shame to make it this far and then lose all my efforts in one night. It's awful just to think about it.

-Ippiki Ookami


	36. Day 105

Dear Ikko, Day 105

What is belief? If only to believe in something that doesn't work. For one thing, Rina's necklace hasn't given me much luck in the past few months. I've been eaten from the inside out by a parasite, stabbed by a catfish, and I've been chased around by three freaks who can't find anything better to do with their time!

But…then I think about all of the good things that have happened to me on this trip—I've met so many new people, I've seen new lands…I've realized who I love the most…I believe it is his memory that has kept me going. Without Sora…I don't think I would still be alive right now.

But anyway, I think I'll hold on to Rina's pendant…just for the memories.

-Ippiki Ookami


	37. Day 108

Dear Ikko, Day 108

Guess who finished Make-Out Paradise…I did! It is over—done—… forever. There was an advertisement in the back about two other volumes, but I think I've been scarred enough with volume one. Never—reading it—again. I don't know what kind of twisted mind…no, there is definitely something terribly wrong with those books.

-Ippiki Ookami


	38. Day 110

Dear Ikko, Day 110

I now know that I am very close to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. This came to me when I met some people yesterday afternoon. There were three of them—all ninja, all Genin, just like me.

It started when I was resting in wolf form under a big tree. A blonde-haired boy with sharp, blue eyes was the first to see me. I awoke to the sound of his foot against a twig. The glint from his ninja hitai-ate said he was from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. When I opened my eyes and sat up, at first I thought he looked ready to attack me. A fire in his eyes told me he was on the hunt. But his expression quickly softened and he smiled at me. He motioned towards what seemed like two other shinobi.

"What is it, Naruto? This better not be another one of your jokes!"

"No, Sakura, look—" the yellow-haired by pointed down to me. From behind him the two other Genin appeared—both taller than he was. One was a girl with pink hair and aqua-blue eyes. The other was a boy with black hair and dark, mysterious eyes. There was definitely something about the dark one that intrigued me.

The pink-haired girl gasped, "A-a wolf?"

"That's strange. Aren't wolves supposed to stay together in packs?" the second boy pointed out.

"Woah, he looks really beat up. Should we take him to the Hokage?" said Blondie.

"Why would we do that, Naruto? It's not like he can do anything about it."

Then, something rather unexpected happened. The dark-haired boy slowly started to approach me. I cringed back. In my head I knew I should have run, but something else was telling me to stay.

"Sasuke, wait! What are you doing?" said worried Sakura.

The mysterious Sasuke knelt down maybe five feet in front of me. He looked me over for a moment and I almost saw him wince when he scanned over the wound on my thigh. It's pretty swollen and infected now. I still question how I'm still alive.

Sasuke lifted his head and looked me in the eyes. Now this was a very weird sensation. Those dark eyes seemed to look right through me. Right through my mind and soul. It almost made me feel as though he could see what I really was. This made mixed emotions rise in my chest. I finally came to my senses. I stood up painfully and ran off deeper into the woods. For a while after I could still hear their voices echoing in my mind and their names bouncing back and fourth between my ears—Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

-Ippiki Ookami


	39. The Final Day

Dear Ikko, 114

Today is a day to rejoice, but also a day to be sad. I have finally reached the Village Hidden in the Leaves, but my journey has come to an end. Right now, I'm sitting outside the village gate. I got here around midnight so the gate wasn't open. I believe there is something I must put in writing: over this long journey, I have learned many things—discipline, trust, determination, fear, hope, heartache, even love; I have faced Death and put him under me; I have had many times I've wanted to take my own life, or just give it up all together, but I have refused to do so. I know now to never give up! When I think about it, I'm not sure how far I would have made it without those challenges. Death could have taken me sooner if I was not prepared for what was to come. It all started when the village burned down. Without that loss, without that pain, I know I would not be writing this right now. I've become so weak, I can hardly write it now anyway.

Whatever happens after this night, whoever challenges me, however long I have to wait for the exams, whatever disaster comes my way, I know that I made them proud—Kisho-sensei…Yuri…and Sora. For my village, my people, and the people of the Land of Ice, I conclude this journal with pride and satisfaction. I made it here…and in this final moment, that is all that matters.

-Shigure Nomura

**And that is it! The end of the Traveling Journal!**

**Shigure: Good…I think I need a bath…I need to scrub all this ink off my hand.**

**Ha ha, very funny Shigure.**

**Shigure: Stop laughing at me! You took a plane, remember!**

**Oh yeah, I did…but I was being sarcastic.**

**Shigure: Hey! Don't use your Jedi mind tricks on me! I can see through them with my magica—…litical canine energy field!**

**Umm…what? Did you hold on to some of those meds from the hospital?**

**Shigure: NO I DID NOT! (hides in a random bush)**

**Well, obviously Shigure needs some rest. So, back on subject…**

**The last section of this story is written in normal story form. **

**Welcome to…The Final Reunion.**


End file.
